metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drawde83
Hi, I have some questions/comments about your Guns of The Patriots speculation. -In the Les Enfants project, wasn't it a one-time occurance, leading to octuplets, two of which began Liquid and Solid, and the other 6 were killed off in the womb to make the remaining two stronger? I forget the exact terms of the 'Super Baby Method', or however Liquid phrased it. As such, wouldn't they be the only clones created in the project? Of course, I don't actually recall whether Solidus was created at the same time, but I always assumed he was created in a seperate project, which would explain why Liquid didn't know/mention him to Solid in MGS1. Also, Liquid refers to the 'Gulf War Babies' and the genome soldiers as 'brothers', though since they only had some selective genetic mutations to make them better soldiers, I always assumed they'd have little true association with Big Boss, and he was just acting sentimental to screw with Solid. -I'm not sure Ocelot was actually lied to about the Patriot's true intentions, although he did a fair bit of lying on his own part. And, I kindof felt that it was just Solid's assumption that they gave Ocelot a 'bogus location to begin with'. However, there is the question of whether they still trust him after he took Liquid's arm. ---Codificate you raise a lot of interesting points. It's been a while since I've played the game so I may get it a bit wrong.I'd always just figured that Liquid hadn't been informed about Solidus' existance. but I'd never thought that it could have happened several times (if he was created before that would explain his advanced age over the other two). As for the "brothers" comment I think Liquid meant that they were brothers as they had all been engineered to make them better warriors but they had to pay the personal cost. for Liquid and Snake it was their advancing age for the soldiers it was the mysterious fact they were dying off for no reason (I don't think they knew about Foxdie yet but it's just as bad). - as for ocelot being lied to I took it more from the different explanations of the S3 plan. as Ocelot explained it it was a supposed to produce a soldier on par with Solid Snake. The patriots saw it as a way of censoring unwanted information. To me it seemed that The Patriots lied to Ocelot as part of S3. by controlling the facts that Ocelot got they were able to manipulate everybody else as well. I'll have to think about this a bit more :-) --Drawde83 01:03, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Yeah sorry, I can't remember who it was who requested the perspective change now... I've been working so hard on it, I must have forgot. Sorry man. - Fantomas Thank you Hi, i havent said this yet and i probably should have. Thanks for the work you have been putting into the wiki. Its much appreciated, you've done a really gd job, cheers - Selo 15:20, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Compromise... I was just searching for where Hideo said about the Virtuous Mission nuke, but I can't seem to find it. You can change it back to the compromise if you want, I don't mind! --Fantomas 13:16, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Birthday Honours List Hello.... Tomorrow (24th) is not only my birthday, but it is also the wiki's first birthday. After talking to my friend and fellow 'metal gearian' Fantomas, we have decided to upgrade you to an admin, due to all the work you have done on the wiki over the past year. I will change the status of your account tomorrow. I would also like to thank you for all the work you have done on the wiki, trying to get it to the best it can be. Cheers, Selo 10:51, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Have fun being an admin! You've really earned it! --Fantomas 19:24, 26 August 2006 (UTC) thanks - although I'm not entirely sure what the job involves. I can see some buttons to do things quicker. and a few buttons to do nasty stuff ;-) Bully Hey Drawde. Would you mind blocking Flatts before he kicks my butt? —SpongeBob 14:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Not so fast, SpongeBob! I'll kick your butt twice as hard! —Flatts 14:39, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Can you block SpongeBob from editing? —Squidward 14:48, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Meow! —Gary the Snail 14:57, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Re: Gas Snake I guess you're right, we may aswell just ignore him. I was sort of half enjoying arguing with him, but I wouldn't mind if he stopped posting. --Fantomas 12:19, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like to flex my Metal Gear knowledge to it's full extent, and it's always strangely fun to argue with someone who's as stubborn as Gas seems to be. I'll keep it up for a little while, but if he starts arguing the same stale points over again against our obviously superior knowledge I'll just ignore him. --Fantomas 22:15, 11 July 2007 (UTC) RE: Are We Allowed to... Protecting the main page is a good idea. I'll do it now. --Fantomas 23:02, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Arkhound Banning If he's apologized, that's fair enough, but I'm not going to unban him until June 12th. We have warnings posted on the front page and at the top of the entire site about spoilers, and generally I can't even see where he thought posting the identities of the Patriots before the games release would have been a good idea. I can at least respect him for apologizing, but this was a pretty big spoiler, and I'd rather not just let him off for it. --Fantomas 09:07, 6 June 2008 (UTC) watch i don't know if you have an article for this but theres a Metal Gear Solid 4 Watch exclusive to GameStation. page:http://www.gamestation.co.uk/product.asp?id=man0154.Sgtcook 13:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) RE: RaikovsRecruits There doesn't really seem like a lot of point in having pages for peoples clans, since they can just be added onto the MGO User Database. --Fantomas 11:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I was also thinking about having a page more specifically designed for clans. If more people are interested in creating Clan pages, I'll do that, but for now WikiSocial sounds like a good idea! --Fantomas 22:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks i was mad when i found out it was all gone. At least its still here somewhere tho. --Thegraham888 23:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) oops no i didnt. im new to the whole editing in wikipedia thing. ive already made a new strategy tho, so i guess it was for the best/--Thegraham888 23:59, 30 September 2008 (UTC) How To Create Article I wanted to make a page with boss strategies for mgs 3, but can't find out to make article.--Thegraham888 00:29, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :The easiest ways to find the boss walkthroughs is through Tselinoyarsk. which is a pain so I'll go make a shortcut to the locations their battles took place in.--Drawde83 02:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've created the shortcut on Metal Gear Solid 3 Walkthrough. I couldn't decide where The Sorrows battle took place and I havn't created a gameplay section for The Boss. So if you could, it would really help if you filled in those bits. --Drawde83 02:33, 1 October 2008 (UTC)